Modern hearing assistance devices typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's experience. In the specific case of hearing aids, current designs employ digital signal processors rich in features. Their functionality is further benefited from wireless communications. Some hearing devices, such as assistive listening devices, use analog FM transmissions for communications. Some devices may not be compatible with analog and digital communications and if they are, such devices typically include separate radio circuits which can be power hungry and take up a great deal of room in hearing assistance devices with limited circuit volume.
What is needed in the art is an improved radio system for analog and digital communications for hearing assistance devices.